


Things Our Parents Taught Us

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Dialogue-Only, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations with parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Our Parents Taught Us

 

 

Benton: Why’s the sky so big and dancing?

Caroline: Well, my mother used to say, whoever made it wanted us to know wonder.

Benton: Was your Mummy nice?

Caroline: Lovely.

Benton: Where is she?

Caroline: I don't know.

Benton: I wonder where Daddy is. He'd like the sky. Is he catching a bad guy?

Caroline: I’ll let you in on a secret, Ben. There are no bad guys. Not really.

 

Giuseppe: You stupid fucking piece of shit. You're nothing but a waste of space. How many times do I have to tell you –

Raimondo: I’m sorry, Poppa, I won’t do it again.

Giuseppe: Did I tell you to interrupt me?

Raimondo: Sorry!

Sophia: Giuseppe, stop –

 

Barbara: She’s a lovely girl. You should bring her round more often.

Damien: Oh, Babs, you’ll be marrying the poor kids off next.

Barbara: Well, that wouldn’t be too bad, would it? What do you think, Stanley?

Ray: It’s Ray, Mum.

Barbara: You’ll always be Stanley to me. So. What do you think, Stanley, is she the one?

Damien: Don’t be putting ideas in his head, Babs. Stella’s a nice girl, but you’ve seen her people. They think they’re too good for us.

Barbara: Nobody’s too good for my Stanley.

Ray: Mum!

Damien: Come on, Son. You know your mother, she’ll be picking out wedding dresses next and planning the christenings. Let’s go tinker with the car.

 


End file.
